Those Reapers, Slumber Party
by Trust-Me-I'm-a-Fangirl-96422
Summary: Only chaos could possibly ensue a sleepover invitation to Grell Sutcliff's house. Maybe it won't be as bad as one would initially think... But come on. It's Grell we're talking about here.
1. Invitation

**Look, a new multiple chapter story~! :D *Has not even finished the last multi-chapter story she posted ^^;***

**Featuring Grell, Undertaker, William, and Ronald- the Grim Reaper Four :D**

**Ah... Please don't kill me because Alan and Eric aren't in it ;~; I don't know them well enough to write fanfiction about them yet. **

**Anyway.**

**I really appreciate reviews :D**

**R&R, please~~~ :3**

_**William's POV**_

I could tell he was in my office before I looked up. How exactly could I tell? Well, you see, when a perfume-smothered, red-clad, gay reaper prances into your room, it's hard to miss.

"Oh, WILL~!" Grell Sutcliff sang, slamming his palms into my desk as if he needed something else to catch my attention with. The oncoming migraine was already forming between my temples. I sighed in annoyance and looked up into his grinning face.

"What is it, Sutcliff? If I don't get this paperwork done, I'll have to work overtime again," I told him impassively, readjusting my glasses. Grell pouted, perching himself on the edge of my desk and crossing his legs in a feminine manner. He leaned his head back so he was looking at me, his red hair spilling over my desk like a red waterfall.

"I just wanted to invite you to something..." the ginger smiled as innocently as he could, but his eyes glinted mischievously.

"If it's something you're hosting, I have to deny," I replied stoically before directing my attention back to my papers. "I will not take part in any of your silly schemes to get yourself knocked up. Please do return to work."

Grell gasped dramatically, falling backwards so he was completely laying across my desk. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I growled.

"How dare you?! Not everything I do revolves around that!" he acted hurt, but then perked up. The redhead jumped off of my desk, twirled spectacularly, and produced a card from his sleeve. He held it out towards me.

"What's this?" I sighed and took the crudely folded paper. When I opened it up, big, red, sparkly letters invited me to Grell's house for a slumber party. Not this again...

"I'm afraid I have to decline, Mr. Sutcliff," I passed him back the card. "The last time I found myself at your house, a pole became involved and..." I shuddered at the memory.

"But, WILLY!" the expected pouting began. "It won't be like that! Ronnie and Undie will be there, too! We'll watch movies and play games and-" I held up my hand as the pounding in my head increased. His whining petered out until he was just staring at me with big, wet, puppy-dog eyes. "Please, William...?"

"..." I sighed. "If I promise to attend just this one event, will you leave me alone for the rest of the century?" Grell perked up, clapping happily.

"Of course, Willy!" He turned and skipped away. "See you at seven~~~"

What a nuisance.

_**Ronald's POV**_

I wasn't exactly doing what I was supposed to, so when my superior Grell barged in, I had to stash my rubber band shooter away as quickly as possible.

"A-Ah! Sutcliff-Sempai!" I threw my toy gun behind the stack of unfinished paperwork behind me. "I didn't do anything, I swear on my life!"

Grell eyed me suspiciously, but then shrugged.

"As if you have a life to swear on," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. Wow, okay, that hurt. "Anyway, you're not in trouble, Ronnie~"

"Huh? Thank bleeding goodness..." I sighed in relief. "... So, what did you want?"

"Ah, I want to invite you to a slumber party~!" Grell grinned from ear-to-ear; the mischievous smile of a cat who cornered the mouse.

"Yeah? This ain't one of your pranks, is it?" it was my turn to look suspicious. "This isn't like the time you invited me over and took out the pole and-"

"No, no, of course not, silly!" Grell interrupted. I suddenly found a card being waved in my face. "Here~ The official invitation~"

I opened up the card, ignoring the dorky hearts drawn all over it. The time and place for the slumber party were inked in red, sparkly pen on the inside.

"Ehh... Alright then, I guess..." I said unsurely. Grell brightened up.

"You'll really come?!" he wiggled his hips like he does when he gets excited.

"I have a feeling if I refused, I'd get sliced open with your chainsaw, so yeah, I'll go," I replied, tossing the card onto the growing stack of papers behind me. Grell flashed another one of his fanged smiles.

"Wonderful~ See you there~!" he trotted out of the room, giggling to himself. As soon as the sound of his heels had receded down the hall, I reached back and grabbed my rubber band shooter. Like I was actually gonna do work until my shift was over. Ha.

_**Undertaker's POV**_

It wasn't unusual for Grell to come visit me when I was working. However, I hardly expected him to come when _he_ was supposed to be doing the working. It was before 6 o' clock, so his shift at the society had not yet ended, but in he skipped into my humble little shop, seeming very excited about something.

"Ah, Miss Sutcliff~" I used the feminine term he liked being referred to as. "Fancy seeing you here. Hehehe... Skipping work again, are you?"

Grell smiled and blushed-I knew it was because I was being respectful of his self-given-gender-, shaking his head.

"I guess you could say that, Undie darling~!" he bowed a bit, returning the respect we shared for each other. "I've come to invite you to something!"

"An invitation? Hehehe!" I reached my hand out. The ginger nodded and slipped a red card into my hand. I pushed back my fringe to read the words scrawled on it. "A slumber party? Oh, do tell me that pole will be involved! Hahaha!"

"Ah... No, the others wouldn't come if I brought in the pole, so..." Grell sighed sadly, slumping a bit.

"Others?" I questioned curiously, smirking at the little hearts that decorated the card he'd given me.

"Ronnie and Will, of course~!" Grell perked up, the shark-like smile returning to his face. "A party wouldn't be a party without them~!"

"Indeed, that is true," I chuckled, tucking the card into the grey sash around my waist. I took his delicate hand in mine and kissed it. "Seven o' clock? Hehehe... I'll be there, milady~"

Grell couldn't have looked happier. Before I could process what was happening, he'd stood on his tiptoes and kissed my scarred cheek.

"See you at seven, then, Undie~" the redhead smiled. "I'd better get back to work now before William comes after me with his scythe... Toodles~!" And he left.

**Because these four reapers are my favorite characters of all time. **

**Is it okay if I ship them all together.**

**Grelliamtakeronald.**

**Mm.**

**Ah, but alas, I will try my best not to make this a romance story. **

**This is just gonna be a huge friendshippy thing :D**

**I know exactly how my friend would reply to that.**

**"FRIENDSHIP SUCKS, MAN. WHERE DA SMUT AT."**

**...**

**Anyway, the second chapter shouldn't take me long. (Note: This is coming from a person who hasn't updated one of her stories since 2012 ^^;)**

**My friend, davegrohlismyspiritanimal, should remember this, because she was the first person to see it :3**

**I might make an entire "Those Reapers" series XD I don't know why. It just sounds fun.**

**I have no idea why I'm prolonging posting this...**

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed~!**


	2. Arriving

**Second chaaaaaaaapter~! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews :3**

**My apologies for this chapter are at the end XP**

**R&R, please!**

_**Grell's POV**_

It was 6:30. Everything was ready. If I knew my cohorts well enough, Undertaker would show up early—the early bird gets the worm, as they say—, William would show up right on time—always right on schedule, that man was—, and Ronald would show up late—that little bugger, thinking showing up late was 'fashionable' and 'cool'. More like cheeky.

I sat on the couch-where I'd stacked about fifteen fluffy blankets and pillows-to wait, snuggling up with my favorite romance novel.

* * *

The doorbell rang at 6:45. I jumped up, smiling excitedly, the book dropping to the floor. The first guest had arrived. On my way to the door, I checked my reflection in the hall mirror. My long, red hair was tied back in a high ponytail that tickled the small of my back. I was already wearing my pajamas- a too-short t-shirt and baggy fleece pants, both of the articles red, of course- but I didn't feel awkward like I usually would; it was a slumber party, after all.

The Undertaker found my appearance quite amusing. Then again, what doesn't that madman find amusing?

"HEHEHEHE! Oh my, already in your pajamas, you are!" he giggled. "Quite the proper attire for the occasion!" The mortician held up a silver bag he was carrying. "I brought my pajammies to change into later. Hehehe..."

The rolling of my eyes was unstoppable. I gave him a light shove before turning to the side to let him enter my humble abode.

"You can leave your stuff by the couch, if you'd like," I called after him as I latched the door.

* * *

As expected, William's knock came as soon as the clock struck seven.

"Undie, darling, could you get that?" I yelled from the kitchen. "I kind of set the stove on fire, so I'm a little busy."

His laugh echoed through the house before he poked his head into the kitchen, smiling and giggling.

"I'll take care of that, then. You get the door. You're the hostess, after all," Undertaker nudged me towards the front door.

William looked less than amused at my appearance. He was as professional as always, his hair combed to the side and his suit neat.

"Well... There's no pole in sight..." the raven-haired reaper observed as he walked past me, pulling his business suitcase behind him. I pouted slightly, but followed him.

Undertaker came out of the kitchen, brushing his hands together.

"I put the fire out, milady. Hehehe..." he grinned at me, and then noticed William. "Look what the prim and proper cat dragged in! Always a pleasure to see you, William. Hehe."

"Undertaker," was William's professional greeting, along with a curt nod.

"Willy, you really ought to drop the whole 'oh-my-good-Gods-I-have-to-be-stoic-no-matter-what' act," I draped my arm across William's shoulders and nuzzled the back of his neck, tiptoeing my fingers along his hairline. "Though I do find it incredibly sexy... This is a slumber party. You need to let go for once~ Have some fun~!"

William's death scythe was at my throat before I could so much as blink.

"If you touch me in such a manner one more time, I shall take my leave. Is that understood?" he growled.

"So cold…" I whimpered, edging around him to throw myself at the Undertaker, dramatically crying into the elder's robes.

"Now, now, miss, you know how William is..." the mortician patted my back. I looked up at him, smiling mischievously. He understood and nodded, shifting his silver bangs to wink. Before the night was over, we'd get ol' Willy back.

"Honestly, you're falling for his little act?" William scoffed, crossing his arms. "You really shouldn't refer to him as 'miss' either. That's only building his false hopes up."

"I will do as I wish," Undertaker said, not humorlessly. Just to further pester William, he wiped at my ruined make-up with his sleeve. "Now, now, _miss_, let's get your face cleaned up. Hehehe."

No matter how many different ways I chose to look at it, the Undertaker was the most respectful of anyone I knew. William was respectful, yes, but not to me. And Ronald considered everyone his best friend, therefore eliminating all respect for anybody.

William grumbled something that sounded like 'bloody nonsense, that's what this is' before stalking over to the rocking chair next to the TV. His suitcase next to him, death scythe leaning against it, book in his hand, he proceeded to ignore everything around him as he read.

The Undertaker and I exchanged a glance and shrugged. I then made my way to the kitchen to finish preparing what I'd been when Will had arrived and the Undertaker did what the Undertaker does best; act childish and giggle about it.

_**Ronald's POV**_

What I expected was a mansion. Grell always seemed the kind of dude who would live in a big, stately place, whether he would have acquired it legally or not. What I got was a small, red-roofed house on the edge of the Shinigami realm. Rose bushes lined the sidewalk and red poppies decorated the windowsills.

"Huh. Nice place," I said to myself, reading the address on the flashy invitation one last time to make sure I had the correct house.

"Well, I'm already twenty minutes late. I better hurry up before he decides to come looking for me," I sighed and walked up to the front door. I tapped the bottom of the door with my shoe, unable to properly knock with my fist because one of my arms was being occupied by my bag and the other was holding a small box.

When Grell opened the door, I was hardly shocked at his attire. It was exactly like him to wear clothes like this when out of the society and therefore no longer having to follow the dress code.

"Ronnie! You finally made it!" Grell smiled his sharp-toothed grin, grabbing my arm and forcefully pulling me inside. The Undertaker was building a blanket fort with fluffy blankets on the couch while an unamused-looking William sat on a nearby chair, calmly reading a book.

The Undertaker looked over when I walked in.

"Hehehe! You're quite late, you are," he waved a finger at me, faking disapproval. "Nearly a whole twenty minutes! Why, if I'd started earlier, I could've made a blankie castle by now!"

"Why must you insist upon using childish terms, Undertaker," William sighed. "No disrespect intended."

Before I could reply to either of the statements, Undertaker had crawled into his blanket fort and William had gone back to reading his book. I felt a prod on my shoulder and turned my head. Grell held a plate of cookies in my face.

"Want one?" he asked, already nibbling on one.

"You didn't spike them, did you...?" I asked suspiciously, but took one anyway, after setting down my luggage.

"Of _COURSE_ not!" Grell pouted dramatically. "I swore that would not be that kind of party, and a lady does _NOT_ tell lies! I can't even believe that you would suggest such a thing!"

"Alright, alright," I grumbled, taking a bite of the cookie. It was burnt on the bottom and a little gross, so I knew Grell had made them himself, but I didn't mind.

As Grell went over to give cookies to the other guests, I looked around the room. It was painted red, but I didn't expect anything else. In fact, everything in the room was either red or black. This guy has a serious obsession with the color red. Red, red, red. Good _Gods_.

After Grell had served the other two guests—Undertaker had taken at least five of the snacks, but William had less than politely refused—he came back over to me.

"Ronnie, I need your help," the red-head hissed against my bi-colored hair, manicured fingers digging into my forearm. Ow. He dragged me into an adjacent hallway.

"Bloody Hell, sempai, watch it with the claws!" I yelped, rubbing at my arm once he'd released me.

"Stop whining," Grell rolled his eyes. Never thought I'd hear that phrase coming from him. He looked behind himself and then whispered. "I need you to help me and Undie prank William."

Now_ that_ was something I could do.

**Eh.**

**Okay, I admit, this one was a tad boring compared to the first chapter and certainly compared to future chapters.**

**I accidentally pair Grell and Undertaker without meaning to. Oops.**

**Also, I definitely lost where this chapter was going, so it's a little all over the place ^^;**

**Sorry.**

**Hope it's just as enjoyable, though.**


End file.
